bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jugram Haschwalth
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |position = Stern Ritter Grandmaster''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 547, page 13 |epithet = "B"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 10 |team = Stern Ritter |base of operations= Wandenreich Palace |spirit weapon = Reishi Sword |signature skill = |manga debut = Chapter 485 }} is a Quincy and Grandmaster of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "B". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach. Appearance Haschwalth is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 4 His usual attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-3 When informing Yamamoto of the coming war, his cloak had been exchanged with a hooded-cape, which featured a black mask and a thin black sash diagonally encircling his body from the cape's left epaulette.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 15-17 Personality While speaking in a much more casual manner to Yhwach than some, Haschwalth still retains a highly respectful tone.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 16 He is very loyal to Yhwach, preventing another Stern Ritter from recklessly entering Yhwach's chambers in outrage of his chosen successor and calmly stating it is Yhwach's decision to name the successor, not his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 10-11 Haschwalth is quite confident in his abilities: when the Wandenreich invade Soul Society for a second time, Haschwalth confronts Shunsui Kyōraku, a powerful captain, and declares they will instantly exterminate the enemy army.Bleach manga; chapter 547, pages 13-14 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 's medallion.]] Witnessing Yhwach mercilessly slaughter Luders Friegen and Asguiaro Ebern, Haschwalth questions if such a thing was alright given how precious the Arrancar were, due to them not needing to be trained in combat. Yhwach dismisses this, stating that they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed, thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. While examining Asguiaro's discarded medallion, Haschwalth notices that while it had been used, it was unable to seal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. After he states that actual proof was useful despite this being predicted, Yhwach then orders him to instruct the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 While Ichigo confronts Quilge Opie, Haschwalth and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun at Yhwach's behest, before traveling to Seireitei to participate in the destruction of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others emerge from pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, where Haschwalth tells the opposition to shiver in fear as the Stern Ritter have come to purge them.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Ordered to halt by Hidetomo Kajōmaru, he retorts that he wouldn't mind if Hidetomo fled out of overwhelming fear, proven by his reluctance to accept this as a matter of life and death despite the war having already begun. When Hidetomo charges, Haschwalth effortlessly cuts him down. Seeing the enemy's resolve crumble from afar, Yhwach permits him to spare their lives if he thought it kinder to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-14 After later informing Yhwach of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's death and how it took longer than predicted, they are approached by Kenpachi Zaraki carrying three dead Stern Ritter atop his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 14-17 Identifying the captain, Haschwalth listens to how each was killed and states that what he had heard was indeed true, that Zaraki was a monster. His comment is ignored as Zaraki makes clear his intent to kill Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-6 He then looks on as the captain is defeated and held aloft by his throat, just before the arrival of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 15 As the battle between the Captain-Commander and Yhwach ensues, Haschwalth continues to watch despite his concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 11-13 Witnessing Yamamoto's released Bankai, he questions if all there was to Zanka no Tachi was a scorched sword, but Yhwach warns him to not underestimate it, explaining the Bankai's past abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 1 When Yamamoto later makes Zanka no Tachi, Nishi visible, he concludes that such extreme heat could not appear as flames, and so discerns that it was instead the Captain-Commander's overwhelming Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 1-2 With the real Yhwach's return after Royd Lloyd's defeat, and Yamamoto's subsequent death, Haschwalth is told to convey to the other Stern Ritter that they are to raze the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 13 As the Quincies turned to retreat and await the Royal Guard, an explosion occurs above the two.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 17-18 Identifying Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu, Haschwalth questions if he should purge him, but Yhwach declines, only for Ichigo to appear before them as they attempt to leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 13-15 Stepping forward, Haschwalth is stopped by Yhwach, who ultimately decides that they're left with no option other than to crush Ichigo. With Ichigo quickly subdued, he acknowledges Yhwach's order to bring him back to their castle, where they could recruit him into their army.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 4-15 When Ichigo suddenly awakens, Haschwalth observes the ensuing fight with Yhwach, eventually disclosing that his leader's time outside of the Schatten Bereich had reached its limit. When Yhwach asks why he had not mentioned this sooner, Haschwalth replies that even if he had, he would have been unable to stop him. As they move to leave, Ichigo tries to attack, only for Haschwalth to swiftly break the blade of Tensa Zangetsu before departing.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 11-16 Later, he brings Uryū Ishida to the Wandenreich headquarters to meet Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 15 Present when Yhwach tells the Stern Ritter Uryū shall be his successor, Haschwalth stops Bazz-B from stepping forward to object to Yhwach's decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 6 Afterwards, when Bazz-B tries to go to Yhwach's chambers to object, Haschwalth stops him once more. When Bazz-B states that Haschwalth should have been Yhwach's successor, Haschwalth, stating that it is Yhwach's decision, tells Bazz-B to calm down. They are interrupted by Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who states that they almost got into a fight, and this would have been bad for Haschwalth's position.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 10-15 Returning to his chambers afterwards, Haschwalth finds an attendant waiting for his return. Questioning how he must feel after Yhwach's decision on his successor, Haschwalth simply replies that he understands their leader's intent to use the discontent within the Wandenreich ranks in order to control Uryū's actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 11-14 Shortly after the Seireitei vanishes, Haschwalth emerges on one of the new buildings beside Yhwach and Uryū. Listening as Yhwach tells Uryū about the additional verse to the Kaiser Gesang, Haschwalth prepares to follow his leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 12-15 Quickly moving to the captain's room, Haschwalth approaches the newly appointed Captain-Commander, Shunsui Kyōraku, and explains to him how the Wandenreich had managed to invade Soul Society so easily. Introducing himself and his position as Yhwach's advisor, Haschwalth goes on to inform Kyōraku of their intention to make the unfolding battle very short.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 12-14 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Haschwalth's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Keen Intellect: Haschwalth is a very perceptive man. He deduced the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjutsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 13 He figured out Yhwach intentionally created discord among the Wandenreich soldiers by naming Uryū his successor.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 13 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 16 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a narrow cruciform sword, with which he effortlessly sliced apart the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Trivia *Bazz-B addresses him as .Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 7 Quotes *(To Hidetomo Kajōmaru) "Have you not noticed? Your fear is so great...that rather than see this for the matter of life and death it is, you have subconsciously chosen to refer to it as a matter of 'passage'. A foolish notion. This war has already begun."Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 2 References Navigation ru:Юграм Хашвальт pl:Jugram Haschwalth Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Stern Ritter